Keep calm and ¡Fus Ro Dah!
by Willem Dawnstar
Summary: Amor, aventura, fantasía y... ¡Fus Ro Dah!
1. Prologo

**_Este es mi primer fanfic... así que seguramente este plagado de errores y probablemente no sea muy bueno pero aun así quería compartirlo con todos vosotros. Es una mezcla bastante extraña entre Skyrim y Naruto xD la historia se parece mucho a la historia del juego aunque he hecho algunos cambios. Principalmente gira en torno a Naruto y Sakura, espero que disfrutéis de la historia =)_**

**_Por si las moscas diré que ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen y que no hago esto con ningún fin lucrativo, sencillamente espero entretener a alguien xD Y sin mas preámbulos... el prologo:_**

* * *

_**Keep calm and... ¡Fus Ro Dah!**_

_**Prologo**_

El camino estaba desierto, era de noche, y solo una persona muy valiente o muy estúpida estaría caminando por aquel camino a esas horas. Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente se había parado en la posada del pueblo anterior, cenaría algo caliente, bebería hasta hartarse y descansaría para retomar el camino al amanecer. Pero a pesar de todas las advertencias de los guardias, el muchacho siguió adelante, pensando que no seria para tanto, ademas confiaba en llegar al siguiente pueblo antes del anochecer.

"Definitivamente este chico es muy estúpido."-pensó el guardia de la puerta.

Aquel camino iba desde el País del Viento hasta el País del Fuego, su hogar. El chico era rubio y tenía unos ojos azul intenso, vestía con sencillez, llevaba una cota de malla y encima un peto de cuero bastante desgastado atado por un cinturón del que colgaba una espada. También llevaba unos pantalones de lana y unas botas con refuerzos de hierro.

Visto desde fuera no parecía tener ningún miedo, iba mirando al frente, caminaba despacio y parecía no tener un rumbo fijo dado que en cada cruce que se encontraba parecía dudar de la dirección que iba a tomar. Pero la verdad es que no era para nada así, aquel chico estaba asustado, si caminaba despacio era para escuchar todo lo que se movía a su alrededor y al menor ruido se preparaba para un ataque que lo mas probable es que acabara con su vida. El sabia exactamente hacia donde se dirigía pero quería aparentar todo lo contrario para no ser un objetivo para los ladrones que podría haber en la zona. Lo mas seguro es que le tomasen por un mercenario de poca monta que iba por los caminos esperando que alguien contratase sus servicios.

Pero la verdad es que el no era ningún un mercenario, mas bien todo lo contrario, su familia no se contaba entre las mas ricas de la capital del País del Fuego, pero no les iba nada mal, su familia tampoco era una familia noble, pero era muy respetada, sobretodo su padre, y si estaba en aquel camino era para demostrar a todo el mundo que el no era ningún niño caprichoso que hacia siempre lo que querría porque sabia que el nombre de su padre le protegería, pero eso se acercaba tanto a la verdad que el chico no quería admitirlo. Pero en aquel camino todo era distinto, allí nadie le conocía... allí a nadie le importaría quien es su padre... allí nadie le protegería para ganarse el favor de su familia... allí nadie dudaría en quitarle la vida si cometía el mas mínimo error. En aquel momento estaba solo... había dejado atrás todo lo que le hacia sentir seguro, su dinero, su caballo y a sus tres guardias personales. Había comprado aquel atuendo a una persona que se ganaba la vida comprando y vendiendo artículos usados, al igual que la espada. Una espada que le era prácticamente inservible, el entrenaba con su padre todos los días en el uso de la espada, pero nunca puso demasiado interés... siempre decía que ¿para que ensuciarse las manos? si podía contratar a otras personas que peleara por el. Ahora se arrepentía de todo aquello... solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Ya estaba amaneciendo y el chico rubio veía a lo lejos un bosque, sabia que eso ya era territorio del País del Fuego, también sabia que a unos diez kilómetros de aquel bosque había una pequeña ciudad en la que podría descansar mientras esperaba a su escolta que seguramente habría salido a buscarle. Poco a poco se fue relajando, en parte por el cansancio y en parte porque sabia que si había conseguido pasar la noche sin ninguna incidencia, ya no tendría ninguna.

A medida que se acercaba al bosque se sentía mas y mas seguro, y debido a eso ya solo pensaba en llegar a la siguiente ciudad donde todo volvería a la normalidad y aquella espantosa noche pasaría a ser un mal recuerdo. Debido a esa distracción no había notado al hombre vestido completamente de negro que le seguía. El chico había conseguido llegar al bosque, lo había conseguido, ya estaba a salvo, en el País del Fuego todo el mundo le reconocería y nadie se atrevería a ponerle una mano encima... o eso pensaba el.

El hombre de negro que le seguía se acerco al muchacho, se tomaba su tiempo, poco a poco fue reduciendo la distancia que les separaba, no hacia movimiento bruscos, no se precipitaba, caminaba entre las sombras y cuando se dio cuenta de que su objetivo se había distraído vio su oportunidad. Lo mas rápido que pudo se acerco al chico desenvainando la daga que llevaba colgada del cinturón y cuanto estuvo a una distancia adecuada ataco.

El chico oyó el sonido de una rama partiéndose y se giro de golpe. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el hombre de negro consiguió darle un gran tajo que iba desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la cadera a la cota de malla que llevaba puesta pudo dar un salto hacia atrás, evitando que el golpe fuera mortal. Aun así su atacante consiguió herirle... su daga había atravesado su peto y la cota de malla, llegando hasta la piel del muchacho haciéndole una herida bastante dolorosa, pero no mortal.

-¿Quien eres y porque me atacas?-pregunto el muchacho, llevando su mano hacia la empuñadura de la espada-¡TE HE HECHO UNA PREGUNTA!-exclamo, fingiendo seguridad, aunque en realidad estaba aterrado.

Su atacante no respondió, tenia una misión y la iba a cumplir. Agarro con fuerza la daga que estaba empuñando y se lanzo contra el rubio que ya tenia su espada en la mano, esperando para bloquear el ataque de su enemigo. Antes de que el rubio pudiese bloquear el ataque... antes de que el hombre de negro pudiese volver a atacar a su objetivo... el instante antes de que las dos armas colisionasen en un estallido de chispas... una flecha atravesó la garganta del hombre de negro. La muerte fue instantánea pero antes de morir el hombre escupió sangre por la boca salpicando la cara del aturdido muchacho.

-¿Pero que...?- el rubio se quedo de piedra ante aquella escena, era la primera vez que veía a alguien morir. Había visto personas muertas con anterioridad pero nunca había visto a alguien morir.

Aun confuso vio una persona pasar junto a el, esa persona estaba empuñando un arco, el había sido quien le había salvado la vida. Pero cuando su misterioso salvador se quito la capucha con la que se cubría la cabeza pudo darse cuenta que no se trataba de "el" sino de "ella".Era una mujer de pelo rosa y corto, apenas le llegaba hasta los hombros, tenia la misma estatura que el y no llevaba ningún tipo de armadura. Si no todo lo contrario su ropa era de cuero, la parte de arriba era blanca, no tenia mangas pero tenia unas hombreras de cuero endurecido, los cinturones que sujetaban las hombreras en su sitio también eran de cuero endurecido y se cruzaban sobre su espalda y su pecho formando una "X" y se sujetaban, mediante unas hebillas al cinturón que la chica llevaba alrededor de la cintura. El cinturón que salia del la hombrera izquierda era bastante mas grande y resistente que el que salia de la derecha, sin duda era para darle un mínimo de protección por si la discreción fallaba pero a la vez no le quitaba la movilidad de su brazo bueno. Los pantalones, las bota y los brazales eran de color gris y tenia unos estuches colgados del cinturón. Aquel atuendo no era para protegerla de granes daños, sino que estaba pensado para hacerla lo mas sigilosa y silenciosa posible. Cuando su salvadora se dio la vuelta para mirarle pudo ver que sus ojos eran como dos esmeraldas, pero al mismo tiempo eran mas bonitos que ninguna piedra preciosa que el chico hubiese visto en su vida. También observo que alrededor del cuello llevaba un pequeño colgante del que colgaba una pequeña piedra azul con forma de lagrima.

-Gra...gracias- murmuro el rubio, completamente impactado por la belleza y la brutalidad de su salvadora.

-¡Eres un estúpido!-exclamo la chica- Si no fuera por ti hubiera conseguido mi objetivo sin tener que matar a nadie. ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevo siguiendo a este hombre? Tu incompetencia a estropeado un mes de trabajo...-no termino la frase, no tenia sentido, lo hecho hecho estaba.- ¡IDIOTA!-sentenció la pelirosa.

-Lo siento-se disculpo el rubio.

Vio como la misteriosa muchacha se agachaba junto al cadáver de su atacante. Estuvo medio minuto rebuscando en los bolsillos del hombre, hasta que encontró algo, pero lo guardo con tanta velocidad en uno de los estuches de su cinturón que el rubio no se dio cuenta de que se trataba.

-Ya no importa.-dijo la chica calmándose- Ya he conseguido lo que quería. Y tu deberías tener mas cuidado... la Hermandad Oscura no suele dejar sus contratos sin completar. Toma...-dijo lanzadole al rubio un pequeño frasco rojo-la hoja estaba envenenada con eso seras capaz de llegar hasta la ciudad donde podrán curarte.-Acto seguido la pelirosa se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia los arboles, adentrándose en el bosque.

-¿Como te llamas?-pregunto el rubio, sin saber muy bien porque.

-Zafiro-contesto su salvadora desapareciendo entre los arboles.


	2. Capitulo 1: El Gremio de Ladrones

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**El Gremio de Ladrones**_

"_Llamarlo gremio me parece grotesco... ¿Desde cuando gente que traiciona a los demas por una moneda de oro se considera una asociación?."_

"_Hasta la Hermandad Oscura sigue una serie estricta de reglas y tradiciones. Estos ladrones son solo chusma."_

"_Son de la peor calaña. El Gremio de Ladrones ya no es ni la sombra de lo que fue. El Gremio esta terminado"_

Muchas eran las opiniones acerca del Gremio de Ladrones, pero solo los mas estúpidos se atrevían a expresas esa clase de opiniones en voz alta, porque si algo era de dominio publico, es que el Gremio de Ladrones tenia oídos en todas partes y había que ser estúpido para enemistarse con una organización de ladrones. Nadie sabia quienes eran los miembros del Gremio de Ladrones, pero todo el mundo les tenia miedo. Todos los miembros eran ladrones, sin embargo no eran unos ladrones cualesquiera, no te encontrabas a los miembros del Gremio en un camino oscuro con un puñal en la mano amenazando con matarte si no les entregabas todo tu dinero. El Gremio actuaba en las sombras y apuntaba mas alto, era una organización que sabían sacar el beneficio a cualquier situación, desde comprar un objeto de dudosa procedencia a un desesperado vendedor o prestar dinero a un mercader hasta ayudar a una persona a sacar a otra de la cárcel. Cualquiera podía contratar sus servicios siempre y cuando dispusiera del dinero suficiente, al fin y al cabo eso era lo único que le importaba al Gremio. Ellos nunca organizaban un golpe sin estar completamente seguros de su éxito, no eran aventureros, preferían una larga vida llena de lujos a una vida corta llena de emociones y aventuras.

El Gremio de Ladrones no era una organización sin reglas o sin ningún tipo de liderazgo, y esto mucha gente lo ignoraba. El gremio era dirigido por un Maestre, su trabajo consistía en determinar que miembro del Gremio era el mejor para un trabajo. El Maestre también se encargaba de clasificar que trabajos eran los posibles y los que conllevaban demasiado riesgo El Maestre era una persona muy respetada dentro del Gremio y era frecuente que los miembros de la organización le ofrecieran un tributo. También era el Maestre quien se ocupaba de reclutar nuevos miembros para el Gremio.

La sede del Gremio de Ladrones era el Jarro Ajado, estaba situado en la Villa de la Niebla, capital del País del Agua. Mas concretamente en La Ratonera, situada debajo de la ciudad. Bien podría decirse que La Ratonera era una ciudad debajo de la ciudad, pero había algo en lo que la gente no se equivocaba: la Época Dorada del Gremio ya era cosa de la historia.

Lo que antes era considerado la ciudad debajo de la ciudad, ahora apenas pasaban por las cloacas de la ciudad. Donde antes había mercaderes, ahora tan solo había vagabundos, donde antes había gente dispuesta a gastar dinero, ahora tan solo había ratas. Antes el Jarro Ajado estaba lleno de gente que o bien iba a gastar el dinero en una buena jarra de cerveza o iba a contratar los servicios del Gremio de Ladrones. Ahora muy pocas personas se atrevían a entrar en La Ratonera y aun menos personas se atrevían a entrar en El Jarro Ajado. Ahora El Jarro hacia honor a su nombre, era un lugar marchito y triste, apenas iluminado y con aun menos gente sentada en las mesas, de echo las únicas personas que ocupaban las mesas de aquella lúgubre taberna eran los miembros del Gremio.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que Zafiro abandono El Jarro para dedicarse a la misión que le había encomendado el Maestre. Su misión era encontrar a un miembro de la Hermandad Oscura y averiguar cuales eran los planes de la impía sociedad de asesinos. El Gremio de Ladrones no se involucraba en los asuntos de la Hermandad Oscura, pero los últimos sucesos habían despertado la curiosidad del Maestre. Dos asesinatos siempre a plena luz del día y siempre había testigos y por si había alguna duda dejaban una marca que identificaba que el asesinato fue obra de la Hermandad Oscura. La primera victima había sido Hinata, la prima del Emperador, había sido asesinada mientras realizaba un discurso durante su boda. La segunda victima fue Rock Lee, primogénito del Comandante de los Penitus Oculatus, una rama separada de la Legión Imperial que se dedica única y exclusivamente a proteger al Emperador.

Dos muertes y las dos tenían un factor común, el Emperador. Parecía que la intención de la Hermandad Oscura era asesinar al mismísimo Emperador, hazaña que no llevaban a cabo desde hacia siglos y que sin duda haría que la organización de asesinos del mundo pasara de nuevo a los anales de la historia. Incluso el Gremio de Ladrones tenia grandes planes para la llegada del Emperador, pero todos esos planes se vieron truncados en el momento en el Sumo Monarca de Tamriel cancelo su visita a Skyrim.

Entonces ¿porque la Hermandad Oscura no desistía en sus planes? ¿acaso tendrían un plan distinto a matar al Emperador? Si el Gremio de Ladrones valoraba algo por encima de cualquier otra cosa, eso sin duda, era la información, no se podían quedar de brazos cruzados con algo así.

-Has vuelto.-aquella voz siseante despertó a Zafiro de su ensoñación.

-Lamento que eso sea un inconveniente.-contestó ella secamente.

No hubo respuesta solo un bufido de desprecio que decidió ignorar. Se dio la vuelta y dijo a todos los demás miembros del Gremio repartidos entre las mesas del Jarro:

-Casi dos meses fuera y ¿nadie se alegra de que haya vuelto?-su tono había un poco de decepción, pero sin duda ella lo decía para llamar la atención de sus camaradas.

-¡Zafiro!-dijo una voz femenina con un tono alegre-Estas perdiendo facultades. Hace un año habrías terminado esta misión en la mitad de tiempo.-esta vez su tono era mas severo.

Las dos chicas se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, pero cuando parecía que Zafiro iba a contestar con algún comentario desagradable, las dos estallaron en una gran carcajada que relajo el ambiente.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Ino.-contesto Zafiro antes de darle un abrazo a la que consideraba su mejor amiga.

Las dos chicas se parecían mucho, ambas tenían la misma edad, tenían casi la misma estatura y ambas tenían los ojos verdes. Las dos entraron a formar parte del Gremio casi al mismo tiempo, y desde entonces cada una intentaba superar a la otra, pero su amistad era innegable, ya que siempre se protegían mutuamente. Y por alguna razón ninguna de las dos hablaba de su pasado.

-Bienvenida a casa... Sakura-Ino era de las pocas personas que aun recuerda el verdadero nombre de Zafiro, un nombre que la chica pelirrosa intentaba olvidar.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así- dijo Zafiro molesta.

-Me parece que estas exagerando con todo este asunto-dijo Ino con tristeza-Zafiro no es tu nombre, y lo sabes, Sakura si lo es. Eso no cambiara nunca, por mucho que te esfuerces en negarlo.

-Tengo que hablar con el Maestre.-replicó Zafiro dando el asunto por zanjado.

-Esta donde siempre.-dijo Ino dejando el tema, por ahora.

Acto seguido Zafiro se dio la vuelta y se encamino hacia el armario que había al fondo de la sala. Abrió las puertas del armario, que estaba completamente vacío, puso la mano sobre el panel trasero del mismo y empujo con fuerza. El panel trasero se abrió revelando un oscuro pasillo. Zafiro sabia que al final del pasillo había una puerta de madera y tras esa puerta estaba el verdadero escondite del Gremio de Ladrones, ahí es donde el Maestre pasaba casi todo su tiempo, estudiando mapas, rumores y posibles golpes. El Maestre realmente se esforzaba por sacar al Gremio de la mala racha por la que estaban pasando, pero todos su esfuerzos parecían inútiles. Cada vez había menos miembros en el Gremio y cada vez menos personas acudían al Jarro para solicitar los servicios del Gremio de Ladrones. El Maestre trabajaba día y noche para que el Gremio no perdiera los pocos socios que le quedaban. Y sobre todo trabajaba para que la reputación que aun le quedaba al Gremio no siguiera cayendo, porque tanto el Maestre como los miembros restantes sabían que si eso pasaba seria el fin del Gremio de Ladrones.

Zafiro entro dentro del armario, cerró las puertas y el falso panel trasero y fue directa hacia la puerta que había al final del pasillo. Abrió la puerta y entro en la gran sala que había detrás. Era una sala circular con un gran estanque en el medio, no era profundo pero dos puentes de piedra lo cruzaban de lado a lado formando una gran cruz. Encima del punto donde se cruzaban los dos puentes había una rejilla que daba al exterior y dejaba pasar la luz del sol. Rodeando el estanque había unos catres donde los pocos miembros restantes del Gremio podían descansar. También habían unas puertas que conducían a salas que los miembros del Gremio utilizaban para entrenar, ya sea el uso de la espada, el arco o abrir cerraduras utilizando unas ganzúas. Una de las puertas que rodeaban la sala era diferente a las demás, era el triple de grande y a diferencia de las demás no era de madera, aquella puerta era de hierro. Aunque lo especial de aquella puerta no era su gran tamaño, lo que la hacia diferente a las demás puertas es que tenia tres cerraduras, imposibles de forzar incluso para el mas diestro de los ladrones, solo se abrían con tres llaves, distintas entre si y únicas en el mundo, una la tenia el Maestre y las otras dos sus dos hombres de mayor confianza. Tras aquella puerta estaba lo que podría llamarse la sala del tesoro.

Zafiro se acerco a uno de los catres y deposito encima su arco y su carcaj y después se encamino hacia donde estaba el Maestre. Todavía preguntándose como le explicaría lo sucedido.

-Maestre Hiruzen-dijo con tono formal al llegar junto al Maestre del Gremio.

-¿Y bien?-el Maestre tenia una voz amable y sin ninguna duda de que aquella muchacha le diría lo que quería oír.

-Yo... lo siento... pero he fracasado.-la chica miro al suelo, avergonzada.-Tan solo he podido recuperar esto-llevo su mano a uno de los estuches que colgaban de su cinturón y saco un colgante de oro que le tendió al Maestre.

-Eres una de las mejores del Gremio-dijo el Maestre Hiruzen mientras cogía el colgante que le tendía la chica-Tu fracaso me intriga, cuéntame que paso exactamente.

-Tarde una semana en encontrar a un miembro de la Hermandad Oscura y lo seguí durante un mes. Durante ese mes no pude conseguir ningún tipo de información sobre los planes de la Hermandad, aquel hombre solo se dedicaba a seguir a un grupo de 4 personas que habían salido de la capital del País del Fuego para dirigirse al País del Viento. Llegue a la conclusión que el objetivo era un chico no mayor que yo, pase otra semana en el País del Viento espiando a mi objetivo, pero como no conseguía ningún tipo de información, decidí averiguar todo lo posible sobre la victima de la Hermandad. Tuve bastante éxito, se trataba Naruto, un niño mimado, hijo del edecan personal de la jarl del País del Fuego. Cuando Naruto y sus guardias se encaminaron de nuevo hacia el País del Fuego, aquel chico se separo del grupo y el asesino vio su oportunidad...-Zafiro dejo de hablar, sabia que el resto de la historia no le gustaría nada al Maestre. Sabia las reglas y ella las había ignorado.

-Entonces interviniste-dijo el Maestre.

-Si-contesto Zafiro-Y no me arrepentimiento.

-¿Que paso después?-preguntó el Maestre.

-¡Mate a aquel bastardo!-contestó Zafiro furiosa-Le atravesé la garganta con una flecha. Podía haber dejado que matase a aquel chico y seguirle hasta su guarida, tener éxito en la tarea que usted me encomendó. Pero no pude... no podía quedarme parada viendo como mataba a un inocente. Y no me arrepiento.-En la voz de Zafiro había furia, pero el Maestre notó algo mas, algo que lo decepciono profundamente... orgullo.

-Sabes perfectamente que la venganza no tiene cabida en este negocio.-dijo el Maestre tras un momento de silencio.

-Pero yo...-dijo Zafiro, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por su superior.

-¿A quien quieres engañar?-preguntó el Maestre Hiruzen, que siguió hablando sin esperar una respuesta- Si te encomendé esta tarea a ti fue porque eres la mejor espía de este lugar. Se que fue la Hermandad Oscura quien mato a tu familia, y se como debías de sentirte al tener que estar cerca de uno de sus miembros sin poder actuar. Si mataste a aquel hombre fue porque viste la oportunidad de hacerlo. Lo que hiciste lo hiciste por venganza, no por altruismo.

-¿Y que si es así?-dijo Zafiro, sin saber muy bien que pensar, el Maestre la conocía mejor de lo que pensaba.-Llevo casi once años dedicándome en cuerpo y alma al Gremio y no me he arrepentido ni un solo segundo. Creo que me merezco pensar en mi aunque sea por una vez.

-Nadie niega tu dedicación hacia el Gremio, pequeña-dijo el Maestre- Pero ¿de verdad crees que la venganza te devolverá a tu familia? Créeme cuando te digo que la venganza jamas trae nada bueno y para nosotros menos.-al ver la cara de Zafiro el Maestre se dio cuenta de que aquella discusión no les llevaría a ninguna parte, asi que decidió cambiar de tema-¿Sabes que es esto?-preguntó enseñándole el colgante que ella le había entregado hace escasos minutos.

Era la primera vez que Zafiro lo miraba atentamente, lo había cogido del bolsillo del aquel hombre porque era de oro, pero ahora se dio cuenta de que el medallon tenia una forma de rombo y en el centro tenia una gran piedra roja, probablemente un rubí. Lo que era aun mas curioso es que tenia una extrañas inscripciones alrededor de aquella piedra preciosa, pero no era capaz de reconocer el idioma.

-No-contestó la chica con sinceridad.

-Este colgante solo lo llevan los miembros del Consejo de Ancianos, los consejeros del Emperador, por así decirlo. Su valor es incalculable y que un miembro de la Hermandad Oscura tenga algo así entre sus pertenencias solo puede significar una cosa. Que un miembro del Consejo de Ancianos a realizado el Sacramento Negro.-explicó el Maestre- Pero ya suponíamos que la Hermandad Oscura planeaba asesinar al Emperador y esto solo nos confirma que estábamos en lo cierto, pero al mismo tiempo demuestra que la Hermandad Oscura sabe algo que nosotros ignoramos y debemos saber que es.

-Yo puedo averiguarlo-se ofreció Zafiro- No volveré a fallar.

-No lo dudo, sin embargo no puedo volver a arriesgarme a otro fracaso-replicó el Maestre Hiruzen- Conoces las normas.

-Haz lo que te digan y mantén limpia tu espada-recordó Zafiro.

-Exacto. No lo has cumplido y por eso no puedo volver a confiarte esta tarea. Obviamente también te has quedado sin tu parte de los beneficios que saquemos al vender este colgante.-al Maestre le dolía aquella situación, pero todo el mundo debía respetar las normas y no podía hacer excepciones- Preséntate ante Samui, ella te dará algunos trabajos que te mantendrán lo mas alejada posible de la Hermandad Oscura.

-Entendido-dijo Zafiro- Siento haberle defraudado- después se dio la vuelta y no se dijeron nada mas aquel día.

Zafiro estaba realmente triste por haber decepcionado tanto al Maestre. Había sido el quien la reclutó para el Gremio y le había enseñado todo lo que sabia, ella lo consideraba su padre, y haberle decepcionado la entristecía mas que haber fracasado o que le quitaran su parte del beneficio. En aquel momento decidió que esa seria la ultima vez que decepcionaría al Maestre, y si para redimirse tenia que humillarse realizando trabajos para novatos lo haría sin quejarse, volvería a ganarse la confianza de su mentor a cualquier precio. No volvería a fallar. Pero lo que ella no sabia es que no le daría tiempo a volver a decepcionar a su maestro. Sus días como miembro del Gremio de Ladrones estaban llegando a su fin.


End file.
